B.1 Project Summarv There is great interest in building population-based genetic repositories of data and tissue samples to advance the development of innovative therapies and individualized medical care. The promise of significant health care advances from such research is particularly high for cancer care. (Sjoblom 2008). However, having high-quality bio-specimens is critical to advancing translational research. The broad inclusion of diverse populations is also important, to insure equitable access to research benefits. (Need &Goldstein 2009) In order to insure that bio-specimens repositories include representative samples from minority and underserved communities, there is a need for understanding how diverse people view bio-specimen collection. Limited data exist, however, on the cognitive and cultural factors that affect the receptivity of Native Hawaiians to bio-specimen collection. We propose to address this knowledge gap by developing questions on bio-specimen collection and research to add to a population-based survey to profile attitudes, cultural beliefs, and practices of Native Hawaiians in Hawai'i as compared to their Filipino, Caucasian, and Japanese counterparts (n=i,20o). Survey findings wdll then be interpreted and contextualized through focus groups (n=78-i30) wdth Native Hawaiians across the State and by key informants. This study will be conducted by a Native Hawaiian Project Leader, Dr. Maile Tauali'i. It will be guided by the 14-member Community Council of 'Imi Hale Native Hawaiian Cancer Network (described in section N2), which is comprised of cultural consultants and representatives of our different islands, clinical partners, and community outreach partners. The outcomes of this research wdll be relevant and useful to Native Hawaiian communities and emerging facilities and will inform the development of culturally relevant education interventions and recruitment/accrual/research protocols. This Pilot study also wdll enhance the research skills of and launch a program of research for a new Native Hawaiian investigator, Maile Tauali'i, PhD. Her primary mentor is Dr. Wylie Burke from the University of Washington (UW), who is an expert in ethical, legal, and social issues of genetic research. Dr. Burke and Dr. Tauah'i worked together at UW and continue to work together on several national/international groups concerned with issues related to genetic research. Dr. Tauali'i also will benefit from having Dr. Dave Shaeffer on the team. Dr. Shaeffer is a Research Fellow at The Queen's Medical Center conducting specimen-based cancer research and working with the QMC team to develop a state-of-the-art biobank. Finally, she will receive and be linked to sponsored training through 'Imi Hale and be provided wdth just-in-time training and mentoring from Dr. Kathryn Braun, 'Imi Hale Co-Principal Investigator.